Disappear
by anonymous-lemonade
Summary: PG-13 leaning towards R... Some lime... some lavender... some gems... and some gold... could you just let the world around us... just disappear. Read and Reveiw, please. (Battosai x Kaoru lovin)ONE-SHOT


﻿ 

**''''''''''''''''''''  
Disappear…**

**''''''''''''''''''''**

_Ohhh, maybe, tonight, we could close the door and lock ourselves inside_

It was already sunset when Kaoru walked out of the bathhouse and towards their room. The shadows of the night engulfed the warm room. She could his soft breathing as he stood next to the window as she closed the shoji behind her. Sano was out on the town, probably gambling off some poor soul's money. Yahiko left not too long ago saying something about having to help clean up at the restaurant and maybe staying there for the night… which meant that the whole dojo was empty except for them.

The scent of jasmine surrounded the small wooden room, as Kaoru walked over to where Kenshin was standing. Standing directly behind him, Kaoru wrapped tentative arms around his waist and pressed her cheek on his warm back.

_Take time to feel  
I don't wanna miss the chance to be so real_

The sweet and tangy scent of ginger clung to his form as he turned around and stared into blue orbs. Molten gold glowed in depths of sorrow and confusion. Pushing her way softly he turned around again to think about he would do if she were to walk out of his life. The Battousai had no room for confusion in his life. He needed solidity. He needed solitude… he needed…

_The days all fly away  
And I forget the truth_

Those same arms came around his midsection again. Eyes growing wide for a mere second and then narrowed as in a flash he pushed a slightly startled Kaoru onto the neatly folded futon. Her eyes questioning his actions and motives, Kaoru opened doe like eyes towards an unreadable glaring pool of amber.

"You shouldn't start what you have no intentions of finishing, Koishii." Kenshin purred into her ear right before nipping at it.

"I know…" Kaoru breathed out as she pulled back and stared right into his stained soul, "And I'm not scared…" With his bone melting smirk, showing off his fang-like canines, Kenshin dove down sliding his lips over hers in a heated kiss.

_Everything that matters is in this room_

Slowly re-exploring the cravens of her mouth, Kenshin took his time to memorize every perfect taste that touched his tongue, only coming up for millisecond breathes and then returning to his task. Moving said tongue in for further examination, Kenshin swallowed every gasp and moan that Kaoru made in the back of her throat. The only sounds in the room was the pants of their breathing and the pounding of their heart beat as they moved against each other with only their clothes as their obstacle from each other's burning skin.

_When you lie next to me  
Breathin' the air I breathe_

Moving his right hand to caress her left cheek, Kenshin slowly moved it to her nape where he tilted her head so he could deepened their kiss. Kaoru's moans got deeper as Kenshin continued to ravish his little tanuki, pausing once in a while to let her breathe, his tongue rubbing against hers in a motion that reminded them both of the mating they both craved for. How was it that she was the only thing that could make him loose all his inhibitions… all his past… his problems… and his breath? All he knew was that he was here and the problems of the world will just have to wait another night. These next few hours of darkness… are hers.  
_We don't have to speak  
To just be_

Moving feverishly against his hot skin, Kaoru moaned his name as he slipped his callous fingers under her night yukata and pulled her around her porcelain white skin so to straddle him on his lap. During their vigorous kissing, her yukata did loosen a bit allowing her free movements thus enable to straddle him. His arms wrapped on her waist and pulled forward so he could taste her neck, her arms rub down his back encouraging him to continue. Kaoru moaned and sighed when he found her lips as their tongues entangled themselves. They stopped for air while Kenshin whispered, "_Kami_, I missed your touch so much a lot. I can't help but think about you... especially when you're training… do you know how undeniably sexy you are when you swing down and your backside swishes just so." He gave her a feral smile to emphasize the meaning before coming down to kiss her again. His hands made gentle massages on her hips as he continued to deepen the kiss, tasting her as a thirsty man would drink water. "You taste so good," he kissed her "... smell so good...", he nuzzled her neck, "and feels so good." He pulled her hips downwards as his went up.  
_  
Our love's a precious thing  
Don't wanna waste a day  
_  
Moaning ever so slightly, Kenshin pulled back and then stared at her as she panted for breath, pouting slightly at his lack of attention now. She tried to make a move to kiss him again, but he held her back making her pout even more, "_Mou_…" She said almost furiously and made his smirk then and pulled her into a tight hug whispering into her ear softly, "I need to say something before this goes any further, _anata_." He nuzzled her neck again and took a deep scent of sweet clean lavender and sandalwood. Pulling back he merely stared at her awaiting look and then leaned forward to rest his head on her forehead. "Koishii, I'm not getting any younger and I know that you are very much past you're the point where you would want to look for a suitable prospects for a husband…"

Kaoru was, to say the least, utterly lost of words. "I live with demons and I sometimes wake up in the middle of the night screaming from dreams of blood and hell…"

"I sometimes say and do things that the Rurouni would never do or say… and I might be a bit harsh or brash for my own good…" He took a breath and then tilted her chin to stare into the burning ambers that fueled this hitokiri's soul.

_Or one more minute  
Without you in it_

"Koishii…I want you to know though… I would never make you cry… I would never leave your side… I would never see that anyone would take you from me again… I have waited and I have been patient… but sometimes, I feel like the more I wait and be patient I would loose you like sand slipping through fingers of time." Kenshin's eyes then averted for one second and then continued, "I know exactly what I want in this life… and that road will be bloody, lined with death and crimson red. It will be a cold one filled of nights when you might have to be up with me. I found out very recently that I can't live with these ghosts alone anymore… and that I need someone."

_Life is so sweet  
When you lie next to me  
_  
"Koi, if you are ready to walk that road with this killer, then I will do what I can to leave the outside world where they belong… and I will do whatever it takes to remind you that I am NOT the Rurouni and that I play for keeps. I will NOT beat around the bush with anything I do or say and that if you ever need anyone… you will ALWAYS have me. And I will never break a promise to you that I have made it. I won't flower my words, so to disillusion you from what is actually going on and I will never close away anything in my life that I think is too much for you to handle or understand."

_My heart is yours  
And every part of me still wants to give you more_

Kaoru was silent for the longest of times, staring blatantly into the eyes of the one man she said she would both love and hate. He didn't say the exact words… but she could hear it in his baritone voice. In the way he was softly caressing her cheek. Carefully choosing her words, Kaoru said in an almost inaudible voice, "Please… make the world around us just fade away."

_More time to love  
'Cause you never know when life will leave us_

Battousai's amber eyes glittered at her words. Crushing his lips against hers, he pulled her back down towards his body. Hands roamed, tongues clashed, moans erupted the room warmth. Sliding her hand into his _gi_, Kaoru's fingers came in contact with a small package. Pulling it out gently, Kaoru drew back from his kiss-swollen lips and stared at a brown paper package. "I was hoping you would find it eventually." Kenshin purred against her neck. Kaoru opened the package with curious hands and then pulled out a silver ring glittered on top with a small diamond and sapphire gems.

_I wanna take in all the beauty here_

Her curtain of bangs covered what her eyes were conveying as Kaoru turned in his lap and then opened his hands and placed the ring into his palm. Kenshin quirked his eyebrow up slightly… was this rejection at its finest hour?

When one tear slid down her cheek, Kaoru lifted tear filled eyes and said, "Please…put it on for me, Chibi-Hiryuu"

_Let the world around us just disappear_

K-I-S-S-U  
-fin-

GAWDS! That sucks… but if it was that bad… I don't think I would have posted it… (sigh) aw well… Please review. Thanks to Kellie Coffey (for a beautiful inspiring song), freedict-dot-com(some of the Romaji words), Watsuki-sensai (for letting me mess around with his masterpiece of characters), Sessha Kenshin (inspiring kiss scene), and Ravyn (unmatched BattxKao romance)

Salute,

**Lemony**


End file.
